DC-World's Finest Challenge
by Duke9295
Summary: Set on an alternate earth where superheroes started appearing at the turn of the 21st century, an army of evil invades the world and destroys most of the heroes. Now a new, fresh crop of heroes must rise to the challenge and fight to save the world. THIS IS NOW A CHALLENGE ACCEPTANCE PAGE.
1. Earth 2

This is the story of how superheroes came into the world.

The World's Finest is what they were called.

Members included:

Superman-Clark Kent was a baby when he came to the earth and adopted by the Kents living in Kansas. Raised in an ideal environment, Clark soon learnt of his alien origin and used his old starship to find a gps pointing to the arctic circle, where Clark found an abandoned colony. Here, his ship and he were scanned by a strange light, and the next thing he saw was a miniature city with people inside. And yet the stranger thing is that he can be shrunk to visit it. He eventually meets a man named Jor-El, who is his father. Jor-El explains that a rescue plan was for the entire population of the city Kandor, including Clark's biological parents, be cloned and eventually be integrated into civilization. While here, Clark makes himself a superhero costume and calls himself the Superman, becoming the first hero.

Wonder Woman-Hippolyta was the first ever amazon created by the gods of the earth, groomed to be the queen of her people. But not too long ago, the god that many know as Zeus had been romantically involved with each other, resulting in a daughter named Diana. To avoid the wrath of Zeus' wife Hera, Hippolyta fled Amazon Island with her daughter and came to the real world, where she became Wonder Woman.

Batman-Bruce Wayne came from a family that had built Gotham City. But when his parents were killed in front of him, he then decided to travel the world. Along the way, he met a ninja named Kirigi, who trained him along with other members of the League, a mysterious organization composed of ninjas. After a few years of training, Bruce returned to Gotham as a philanthropist and a vigilante: The Batman.

Blue Beetle-Dan Garrett was an archaeologist working in the ancient mayan empyreal lands with the help of one of his old friends, top 10 smartest people on earth and master inventor Ted Kord. While in a pyramid that was found after being lost to civilization for so long, Dan found a strange item: A blue beetle shaped disc. The moment Dan touched it, it suddenly attached to his back and a strange suit of adaptable armor appeared on him. From that day forth, he was the Blue Beetle.

Mr. Terrific-Terry Sloane is one of the smartest men of the earth and is a modern renaissance man. But what most people don't know is that Terry comes from the future, a very dark and grim future where the entire universe was destroyed. But Terry used his knowledge and other resources to make himself a self made millionaire. Using his resources, he trains himself to, as he puts it, "Explore 100% of his human mind till there are no more challenges," which he does as a way to groom himself into the hero the people need when the Apocalypse comes.

Flash-Jay Garrick is a young college graduate who had to quit school to get a job after he convinced his girlfriend Joan to marry him after it was found out she's pregnant. Ever since then, he's been working odd jobs from car repair to night time security, and during that time, his movement started to get faster and faster. At first he thought nothing of it, until he decided to run to his next job and moved at supersonic speeds. After that, Jay debuted as the Flash, an overnight celebrity who started getting several sponsorships to be a hero while looking like a human nascar motor vehicle. His wife and son have never been more happier or proud of him.

Dr. Z-Giovanni Zatara is a street magician who would fight crime by using illusions and real spells that can be used by saying what he wants to happen backwards. He actually started out as a super hero after saving the theater he was working in from a fire.

Martian Manhunter-John Jones is actually J'onn J'onzz, a green skinned martian from Mars. He came to the earth after a teleportation accident took him away from his wife, his daughter, and his career as a manhunter, another name for a police officer. Now he works as a hero till he can make himself a starship to return home, but he can use his telepathy to still communicate with his family.

During their debut, they battled the villainous Dr. Will Magnus and his Metal Men.

Dr. Will Magnus is a scientist with several doctoral degrees and is a fugitive obsessed with world domination. He is prone to mental breakdowns and fits of rage. He has committed several crimes of theft, fraud, and murder. His initial plan was to detonate a bomb at the right altitude to turn the human race into what he calls Metahumans, which are superpowered beings. While this might seem interesting, he would then use a deactivation switch to take the powers and then coerce random people to serve him in exchange for powers. And those he couldn't get to join him would be attacked by his Metal Men and would be destroyed. The World's Finest and Magnus fought with each other over Metropolis in his floating fortress.

When the mysterious floating fortress appeared, the United States army had mobilized to investigate the mystery. When the metal men attacked, Superman, Wonder Woman, Flash, and Dr. Z, fought in the four corners of the city against metal men and Magnus' prototype army of metahumans. But Batman, Blue Beetle, Mr. Terrific, and Martian Manhunter infiltrated the floating fortress to deactivate the bomb and arrest Magnus. Both sides fought against wave after wave of metal men, with the infiltration team fighting against Magnus' best metal man, Platinum. Eventually, Blue Beetle and Mr. Terrific had to stop moving further into the fortress to slow down the waves by sacrificing themselves. Eventually, Martian Manhunter had to stay behind as well, leaving Batman all alone. But he managed to have a specially made computer virus hack into the fortress, deactivating the metahuman bomb and any hope for Will Magnus to rule the world. This also deactivates each individual metal man. Driven further into insanity, Magnus then turned himself into a living metal man: Veridium. This lead to a 1 on 1 match between the two as the fortress collapsed on itself, while the rest of the World's Finest tried to push the fortress as far as possible from civilization. Ultimately, Batman defeated Veridium and turned him back into Magnus by removing the nanomachines he put in himself. Magnus was then arrested, but would continue his war against the World's Finest for a long time.

After this, many things changed.

Batman settled down with the Selina Kyle, and had a daughter named Helena and a son named Damian.

Superman was cloned by Magnus with the his genetic data spliced with that of Lois Lane, his wife's, creating their son, Conner. Also, he managed to reintegrate his father Jor, his mother Lara, and his cousin Kara into the real world. Others were, but they had to have their powers removed.

Martian Manhunter eventually managed to contact Mars, and his niece M'gann was accidentally sent to earth and soon started living with him as Megan.

After the battle, The Flash returned home one day to find that his wife and son left him to avoid the heartache of losing him in another battle.

Mr. Terrific, Wonder Woman, and Blue Beetle started working on a time machine to learn what they could do to help the planet.

Dr. Z eventually found out he had a daughter named Zatanna after finding out her mother had died and earned legal guardianship of the girl and is still with her.

Since then, the World's Finest have fought against others. Black Manta, Multiplex, Plastique, General Zod, and others. But then, it all changed, when the apocalypse came. It all started with an entire army of demons bursting into existence, destroying anything and everything in sight. The World's Finest were at the forefront, combating the invasion of the earth. But others lost, such as Czarnians, Green Martians, The Lantern Corps, The Reach, Ungarans, and others. But others migrated to a safe haven: The Sol Solar System, OUR solar system, simply because we were surviving longer. These pilgrims included the people of Korugar, the Oans, Rannians, the Tamaraneans, and a dozen lesser races. It is during this time that Mr. Terrific reveals that this invasion was the reason he was sent to the present, but the question now is, who sent him? Terry admits that he thought it was him for several years, but would go around that theory due to the mystery man having a scar on his face that Terry doesn't have now. But during a mission to stop the demons, there was a strange explosion that gave to Terry Precognition as well as the scar that he described of the mystery man who sent him to the past. And so, he was sent to either the future, or maybe an alternate universe, and found the alternate him, and sent him to where Mr. Terrific would debut. While the past Terry was sent to ensure that Mr. Terrific existed, Mr. Terrific vanished, wasn't found again for a long time.

The war seemed unending, till a plan was hatched. Composed of Batman's intelligence, a flash drive belonging to Mr. Terrific called Fair Play, and the world's brightest scientists have made a plan. The team fought another battle, but each were distracted. Superman laments the destruction to Metropolis, Wonder Woman's is of her island and people, Batman's is of so many of his friends and Gotham, Blue Beetle's lament is of strange deals Ted Kord has orchestrated with Lexcorp, Flash laments on the fall of his city and worrying for Joan and their son Mickey, Dr. Z worrying about Zatanna, and Martian Manhunter worrying about his people and Megan. But they focus on the mission, almost a recreation of the battle against Magnus: Infiltrate a large starship that came through the "Boom Tube" over earth and insert a virus in it's core, which will attack other starships, and will close up the Boom Tubes and shut down the para demons hive mind. Like one big EMP. The battle was long and arduous, but it was won. But at a terrible price: Dr. Z was burnt alive, Flash ran so fast he vanished from existence, Blue Beetle was shot in the throat by a human sniper rifle, Superman sacrificed his powers in one big explosion and was surrounded by killed by the demons, Wonder Woman was stabbed in the stomach by a mysterious man clad in armor wielding a flaming sword, and Batman was cut up in so many places, but succeeded in his mission. Martian Manhunter was never found, but there are theories he survived.

It was found out afterwards that the mysterious sniper that killed Blue Beetle was apart of Accord, a PMC owned by Ted Kord. Mr. Kord claimed that the soldier acted without his consent. But what people don't know is that Ted secretly wanted the Blue Beetle battle scarab for himself, because it is the most adaptable power out of all the heroes, and had plans of stealing it to become a new Blue Beetle and be a protector of the world, and then plans on being the ruler of what survives. He would work with Lex Luthor, who has similar ambitions, as the leader of a superhero team Lex would make called the Injustice League.

But, four years later, new heroes arose to combat a new threat.

They are the Justice Society, the Titans, and they will change the world.

Bludhaven, USA-At night, a graveyard shift worker is waiting work for the garage he works at. He drinks a can of soda and fixes his uniform, cleaning something off of his nametag, reading Dick. He then just shrugs and says to himself, "Come on, Dick, think of something to do. I mean, come on, your Dick Grayson, you can have the most insane ideas in existence." He then shrugs again and says aloud, "Yet all you can do is talk to yourself like a crazy person." Then a voice peeps out, "I don't think you're crazy." He turns around and sees the most beautiful woman in the world, with dark skin, almost orange color, with long red hair and green eyes, in a purple suit. She just stares at him till Dick asks, "I'm sorry, ma'am, but do you need any help with your car?" She shakes her head and just says, "You are oddly young to be working at an establishment like this." Dick then tells her, "Oh, I'm not a real employee, it's more of an apprenticeship. I'm sorry, but do you need help?" And she then tells him, "I am Koriand'r, the Starfire, and the universe needs heroes once again."

Fawcett City, USA-A boy in a red hoodie arrives at a modest little house with a case of random things inside of it. As he gets off the bus and enters the house, two adults and several random kids. One of the girls, who look like a girl version of the boy hugs him and shouts, "Billy! I'm so glad to see you again! I haven't seen you in forever!" The boy, Billy Batson, hugs his twin sister Mary back and just mumbles, "Great to see you too sis." And they break the hug and Billy just says, "So these are my new brothers and sisters?" Before they get a chance to introduce one another, a meteor crashes near them. Then a ghost appears and exclaims, "I am Shazam! The Captain Marvel must arise to protect the Rock of Eternity!"

El Paso, USA-A family is at a skateboard park. The family is cheering for one of the skaters, chanting, "Go Jaime!" As he does trick after trick. After a while, the boy, Jaime Reyes, returned to his parents and they head back to the car. Along the way, Jaime sees a blue scarab. Jaime says, "Hey guys, look! A new belt buckle." After that, the family returned home. Later that night, the belt buckle sized scarab transformed into a giant orb, then started merging with his back.

Ruins of Florence, Italy-Three people, two men, one built like a parkour gymnastic, another built like the incredible hulk, and a tall and imposing woman are wondering around the city as it is being repaired by the effects of the invasion with several items that look like old school metal detectors. The muscular one asks the other two, "Hey guys, can we hurry this up, Bekka's been begging me to head home already." Then the other man just shrugs an answer, "Sorry Orion, but pops asked us to figure out why your old man did what he did to this earth." Then Orion just tells them, "You two lived on Apokolips longer than I did, so you probably should understand that pompous ass better than me." The woman then tells him, "We weren't living there in the luxuries of Highfather, Orion. Scott and I were slaves to your father, it was only a miracle we escaped." Then Scott blurts out, "Not to brag, but that was me: Mr. Miracle, sweetie." Orion then just asks, "Hey, do you two newlyweds mind not flirting with each other till after I return home to Bekka?" Scott then shrugs again, "Sorry, dog of war. Anyway, back to the point. What do you guys think is the reason that Darkseid chose to attack only this universe when he could have attacked the entire multiverse or the New Gods that don't follow him?"


	2. The Challenge

Ok, you know what. I originally wanted to make this into a series, but I just now figured out that I am way too busy to work on this project. So instead, I'm giving out some challenges. 14 DC Comics Challenges to be exact.

#1 Justice League 3000-Set 1000 years in the future, the original Justice League founders have suddenly been teleported to this strange time, where villains run rampant, old and new. I personally wanted to use Mass Effect as an inspiration.

#2 Superman and Batman Generations-With the Dynamic Duo debuting during the early days of WW2, what will be their adventures and their legacy?

#3 Batman In Darkest Knight New 52 Variation-In this universe, Martian Manhunter and Superman are fused, Batman is Green lantern, and Wonder Woman has Hawkgirl wings. And that could be the beginning.

#4 Superman Red Son-With Superman landing in soviet union soil, what will change? Everybody is normal. Superman was born in the 1980's, Batman isn't russian, and there are a lot more super powered people.

#5 Black Superman and Wonder Woman-The title means what it means. No whites allowed (LOL).

#6 Society of Superheroes-After WW2, a superhero called Doc Fate pulls together a ragtag team of the strangest heroes and leads them to battle in the new world. The heroes are pretty much golden age with a pulp twist.

#7 Reverse Gender-Please tell me you guys know what this means. Instead of everything being opposite genders in this universe, I was thinking that instead, characters like Supergirl and Batgirl became Superwoman and Batwoman.

#8 Freedom Fighters-In a world where Superman is a super soldier for the Nazi's and the Justice League is the face of tyranny, all it takes is rebellion. I think of Wolfenstein when I tried to write this one up.

#9 Crime Syndicate-In a world where things seem to happen in a strange way, Kal-El was raised by Lionel Luthor, Bruce Wayne is a nihilist, Diana is a bloodthirsty sociopath, and Hal Jordan's Power Ring is corrupted to start the next big bang. But hey, it can't get worse, can it? Think of For Want of a Nail, not Every Living Thing is Evil.

#10 Earth 2-In a world where Superman, Batman, and Wonder Woman gave their lives to save the world, it's up to a new generation of heroes to pick up the torch. As you can tell, I tried to write this one up. I was looking at Justice League, Justice Society, and Teen Titans as a source.

#11 Gods And Monsters-For Want of a Nail, the War was Lost. And this world is missing a lot of Nails. If there was something in the movie you didn't like, change it up. If there was something you wanted to add, like Green Lantern and Flash, add them.

#12 Magical Heroes-Anybody ever wonder why magic seems like fiction?

#13 Wasteland-In a world where the world is mostly destroyed by nuclear war, the Justice League rises up to save it from itself. Think of Justice League in Fallout.

#14 Batman Beyond-In this world, Bruce Wayne is forced to pass the torch after his back is broken by Bane. Giving the mantle to Tim Drake, Jim Gordon, Dick Grayson, Jason Todd, Jean-Paul Valley, Michael Lane, and Damian Wayne proved to be only temporary positions. But 35 years in the future, he found the ideal successor: Terry McGinnis.


	3. Batman Beyond

The year is 2035. 20 Years in the future. And a lot of things is different.

Superman hasn't appeared as much as he used to due to the fact that he became a father to twins John and Mia. He has since been succeeded by Superboy and Supergirl, becoming Superman & Superwoman. However, Superman 2 had to retire as well because he became a father as well, leaving Superwoman as a solo hero.

Martian Manhunter is as active as ever, but is more migrant, not really staying in the same place for long. His niece Miss Martian is married to Superman 2, each having to retire after having their son Ethan.

Wonder Woman is as active as Superman, due to becoming a mother to Lyta. Donna Troy has succeeded her as the new Wonder Woman. Wonder Girl has become the new Troia, but was a short lived career due to becoming a mother to Artemis.

Aquaman has totally isolated himself from civilization to rule atlantis like a true king due to Black Manta and Ocean Master incenting a civil war that would have killed the royal family. Garth has since become the new Aquaman, and Aquaman's son AJ is the new Aqualad, till he decides to become Tempest.

Flash has retired to take better care of his family. Wally West then became the new Flash, and Wally's daughter Iris is the new Kid Flash, and Barry Allen's grandson Bart has become Impulse

Hal Jordan is still Green Lantern to this day, but due to the destruction of Coast City, he felt so ashamed he vowed to never return to the earth. Guy Gardner, John Stewart, Kyle Rayner, and Simon Baz continue to protect the earth, but the aging of the human race forced them to retire.

Green Arrow and Black Canary finally had a son, Ian. Both have officially retired after that to raise their son. Oliver Queen chose to pass on all of his responsibilities to Connor Hawke. Roy Harper has now gotten his life in check and has retired from being a hero to be a father to his daughter Lian.

Dr. Fate eventually had to move on to the afterlife, and so he chose his next successor: Zatanna.

There are other lesser changes: Beast Boy and Raven had a daughter named Sabrina, and Cyborg as succeeded Steel as the new Steel.

Now Batman, he had the most changes. After Batman had his back broken saving Gotham from Bane and Scarecrow, he was forced to retire. But immediately after, there was infighting amongst the former and current Robins till Batman just decided to give the role to Jim Gordon, as an attempt to keep his pupils from each others throats. After that, it was found out Batman had two children, their mothers being Selina Kyle the Catwoman and Talia al Ghul: Damian and Helena. Both became heroic sidekicks to the other members of the Bat family, and Batman marries Catwoman due to Talia having impure intentions for her son. However, in 2020, Jim Gordon's career as Batman ended after an exposure to Poison Ivy's toxin caused him to have heart problems. Thus, there was more infighting, something which made Batgirl retire and marry Blue Beetle, having a son named Mickey. Jason Todd then tried to be Batman, but due to post traumatic stress of being tortured by the Joker when he was a child, he was the most brutal Batman in history. He was Batman for only a year before his recklessness got him beaten and nearly killed once again, this time at the hands of the League of Assassins. But instead of becoming more unstable, it gave to Jason clarity, giving to him the resolve to retire. Thus the order changes: Dick Grayson becomes Batman, Tim Drake becomes Nightwing, Cassandra Cain becomes Batwoman, and a girl named Carrie Kelley becomes Robin. Dick's tenure as Batman was long, but it ended in 2030, when an assassin shot him in the neck, causing him to have to be bed bound for a while, and he officially retired after marrying Starfire and having a daughter named Mar'i. Tim Drake became the next Batman, with Damian becoming Nightwing, and Carrie becoming his girlfriend and Catwoman. Tim had to retire after marrying Cassie Sandsmark and having a daughter named Artemis. Damian finally got the chance to be Batman, and married Carrie, and they had a son named Vincent.

But the newest to come is the Batman that debuts in 2050: Terry McGinnis, Batman Beyond.

The All New Justice League

Superwoman-Kara Kent

Superboy-Ethan Kent

Supergirl-Mia Kent

Martian Manhunter-John Jones

Wonder Woman-Donna Troy

Fury-Lyta Trevor

Darkstar-Artemis Drake

Aquaman-Garth

Tempest-AJ Curry

Flash-Wally West

Kid Flash-Iris West

Impulse-Bart Allen

Green Arrow-Connor Hawke

Black Canary-Lian Harper

Arsenal-Ian Queen

Dr. Fate-Zatanna Zatara

Steel-Vic Stone

Jinx-Sabrina Logan

Huntress-Helena Wayne

Question-Mickey Reyes

Batwoman-Cassandra Cain

Nightstar-Mar'i Grayson

Red Robin-Vincent Wayne


	4. Batman Beyond Rogues

First off, sorry for the typo last page about the dates. I originally tried to make it 35 years in the future like Futures End, but I chose to make it 20 years in the future instead.

Now here's Batman Beyond's allies and rogues gallery.

Oracle-Maxine "Max" Gibson

Mary McGinnis and Matt McGinnis-Terry's mother and little brother.

Dana Tan-Terry's girlfriend

The Justice League-The previously mentioned superheroes in the last chapter.

Rogues Gallery (More or less your interpretation)

Blight/Derek Powers

Jokerz/Organization

Inque/Unknown

Shriek/Walter Shreeve

Kobra/Organization

Bane's Legacy/Unknown

Black Mask 2/Unknown

Clayface/Basil Karlo

Deathstroke 2/Rose Wilson

Hush/Clones of the Bat Family

Man Bat Plague

Mr. Freeze/Victor Fries

Talia Al Ghul

Solomon Grundy

Owlman/David Salter, a result of project BATMAN BEYOND, like Terry. But he took a much darker path, having used his genetic traits to be an assassin, working his way up in power till when he came to Gotham, he took it over in one night.

Joker-Before Batman's back was broken, the Joker had contracted cancer in his colon, kidney, pancreas, prostate, and seven separate tumors. This is what lead to the torture of Jason Todd, who he implanted with mole like machines that he stole from Cadmus Labs (a prototype project BATMAN BEYOND) and inserted it into Jason's body, slowly rewriting Jason into a clone of the Joker. And once the Joker did die, Jason then unconsciously started infecting the rest of the bat family (Minus Vincent, Mar'i, Mickey, and Terry due to them having been considered too young). And so, the Joker has secretly made the Bat Family into the new Joker Family.

Anybody played Arkham Knight yet?


	5. Justice League 3000

Although the Justice League will be teleported to the 31st century, anything can happen to them, much like what happens in canon Justice League 3000. If you want an idea of the Justice League members, just go to Wikipedia.

The galaxy would probably look like Blade Runner meets Destiny, meets Starcraft, meets Captain Harlock, meets Gurren Lagann.

Races that will appear that are allies to the Justice Leagues are inspired by Mass Effect (Quarian, Turian, Salarian and Drell), Doctor Who (Ood and Judoon), and Starcraft (Protoss)

Enemy Races inspired by Mass Effect (Geth and Collectors), Doctor Who (Sontaran, Ice Warrior, Dalek, Cyberman), Dragon Ball Z (Frieza's Army), Starcraft (Zerg), Star Trek (Borg), Alien (Xenomorph), Battlestar Galactica (Cylon), Metroid (Metroid, Phazon, Space Pirates), Halo (Covenant), and Star Wars (Sith Empire)

Villains that can appear in the series that I picture: Legion of Super Villains, Fatal Five, Blight, Jinx, Killer Frost, Bane, Deathstroke, Poison Ivy, Mirror Master, White Martians, Doomsday, Crime Syndicate, Queen Bee, Dr. Light, Sinestro, Starro, Brainiac, Solomon Grundy, Vandal Savage, Joker, Lex Luthor, Darkseid


End file.
